Jusqu'au Cut (Buzzy Bwoy song)
is a song by rapper Buzzy Bwoy. Lyrics Des chixes qui se foutte des claques Des petits dude qui rap mes track Spo tout le monde qui roule leur Grass Sa sens big buz back ,big buzz back Pa de pipe met tu zig-zag Les gars talkshit comme des rap C que c le best des best des pac Sa sens big buzz back ,big buzz back Ta machine marche plus, Tu passe une nuit de cul Si tu smoke that weed, Fume le jusqu'au cut, jusqu'au cut Tu penses devenir fou, La mère deviens frue, Si tu smoke that weed, Fume le jusqu'au cut, jusqu'au cut, Tu t'inquiete pour ton swap moi je minquiete jusse pour mon bat Tu mentend mtl la track Sa sens big buzz back ,big buzz back Si taime pas smoke spa grave Fait juste fête pi sui la vague Tcheck mon nom d'artiste en tag Sa sens big buzz back ,big buzz back Les problemes paisse lord C'est pire au fil des jours Pass ma tête me joue des tours Ma tête me joue des tours J'veux pas fuire mais vu qu'chui higt Je me sens forcé tuch the sky J'veut personne sur leur back Quand l'best des best des back Ta machine marche plus, Tu passe une nuit de cul Si tu smoke that weed, Fume le jusqu'au cut, jusqu'au cut Tu penses devenir fou, La mère deviens frue, Si tu smoke that weed, Fume le jusqu'au cut ,jusqu'au cut, Si j'smoke la weed, S parce que ch'tomber dedans quand jétais petit oui smoke la weed Même si j'veut pas fumer C le même que le vo joy ,que le vo joy Sorry c'est le gars que je suis J'paranoye,j'paranoye T'as le mic Yeah Yo buzz quess ta Je vous jure spa ma faute stacause du smoge pi je mange des mentos J'reste higt comme snoop dog Big buz j'fais des hit dans l'groupe d'or Chu bien trop glé pour beef J'vois des Schtrouphes pèté qui fume des threes S pour ça que jai des yeux de chainise Tellement smooth tout le monde aime mon style Fume le s'tun classic Souleve ton coma sous placé catch this Le stress d'une vie prend le bord Quand té bin relaxe pi té stone a mort J'veut pa de fainte chu comme rick james jvis une vie de couple avec marie-jane Les vrais fan vienne freek quand je dit dude yé ou mon weed Ta machine marche plus, Tu passe une nuit de cul Si tu smoke that weed, Fume le jusqu'au cut, jusqu'au cut Tu penses devenir fou, La mère deviens frue, Si tu smoke that weed, Fume le jusqu'au cut, jusqu'au cut, Si j'smoke la weed, Sparce ch'tomber dedans quand jétais petit oui smoke la weed Même si j'veut pas fumer C le même que le vo joy, que le vo joy Sorry c'est le gars que je suis J'paranoye,j'paranoye T'as le mic Yeah wooh woooh (1,2,3) Big buzz (1,2) Buzzy bwoy is in the house Buzzy in the house Yeah yeah woh woh big buz Fume le jusqu'au cut jusqu'au cut wooooooooooooooooh bbt records yeaah yeaaah wooh wooh Video 500px|left Category:Songs